By the Fire
by cheeseyfudge
Summary: oneshot song ficlet: The gang decides to blow off some steam at karaoke night. I got permission to use a song by the Remus Lupins. Listen to them. they rock!


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, that's Warner Bros. And JK Rowling's dig. The Song 'By the Fire' Belongs to Alex Carpenter A.K.A. The Remus Lupins. 'Never Again' By Nickleback.

Ron and Hermione are both 22 and Harry is 21.

Karaoke night.

"I don't want to go!" Said Hermione to her long time ginger haired boyfriend Ron.

"Come on Mione, it'll be fun. I mean we've just finished exams for this semester and we need to blow off some steam." Said Ron as he put on his best pout.

Looking into his deep blue eyes, she agreed. "But I'm not singing." She said with crossed arms.

"All right. Besides I have a surprise for you." Said Ron.

"Not another Justin Timberlake song. Oh goddess anything but that." She said as she remember the last time he tried to sing. Since dating the honey haired girl, he started to get into muggle music. But for some odd reason he tended to favor boy bands.

"Aww and he's got a new single out and everything." Said Ron. **I know. I'll use that song I wrote during forth year.**

"No, I'm going to get ready now. And we need to be home by midnight. Remember we have that thing that you're parents wants us to do.**" **Said Hermione as she headed to their bathroom.

"Family dinner, and degnomeing oh great." Sighed Ron.

-0-

Arriving at the small club, they headed in. The room was hazy with smoke and filled with music. They spotted Harry on the mic singing a very aggressive song.

_He's drunk again, it's time to fight._

_She must have done something wrong tonight._

_The living room becomes a boxing ring_

_It's time to run when you see him CLENCHING HIS HANDS_

_SHE'S JUST A WOMAN! NEVER AGAIN._

Ron never knew that Harry could be that vocal. The song ended and Harry spotted them. "OK, do you guys know where Neville is? He owes me four chocolate frog cards for singing that." Said the saviour of the wizarding world.

"I think I spotted him at the bar. What was the rest of the bet?" Said Hermione.

"He didn't think I'd go up there and sing that. And he chickened out at the Nine Inch Nails song that I picked." Said Harry with a laugh. "OI! Neville You owe me a Merlin."Neville laughed.

Ginny ran up and hugged Harry. "That was great. I still would have loved to see you sing something by Justin Timberlake." Harry just shuddered. "What is it with Weasleys and that damn guy?" Said Harry and Hermione together.

-0-

It was approaching Midnight and Ron had yet to go up and sing. He decided it was now do or die. He grabbed a matchstick and transfigured it into a acoustic guitar. He walked up to the stage. After clearing his throat, he spoke into the mike. "Umm My name is Ron Weasley. I'm going to sing a song that I wrote for someone during my fourth year at Hogwarts. This is the first and only time this will be performed." He started to strum the guitar and began to sing. Hermione during the course of the song just stared at her boyfriend.

_We've been friends, for so long I dread our days apart._

_They consume me like a spell from a broken wand._

_Just Spit it out. _

_Well you know I've never been much good with words._

_Actions have always been FARR easier._

_So Kiss me hard before I change my mind, Before I think better of this._

_I've wanted you for SOO long, Wanted you to be the one who does this._

_OHH! Hermione Granger don't you think about him. _

_Put down 'Hogwarts a history' and sit down by the fire._

_Come, lets make a fire._

_It's OK. _

_Meet me by the lake and we can talk. _

_I could listen for hours just to watch your mouth._

_I'm not the only one who feels this way. _

_But every time I touch your hand I think today. _

_I'll take a stand._

_So Kiss me hard before I change my mind, Before I think better of this._

_I've wanted you for SOO long, Wanted you to be the one who does this._

_OHH! Hermione Granger don't you think about him. _

_Put down 'Hogwarts a history' and sit down by the fire._

_Come, lets make a fire._

As soon as Ron finished the song his vision became blurry. He was coved in honey colored hair attached to a crying girl. "Oh Ron! That was the best." Said Hermione as she appraited them back to their apartment.

-0-

Ron woke the next morning to hear the shower running. Passing by the bathroom he could swear that he heard 'By the fire' Sung by a very feminine voice.

Author's note. This idea popped into my head when I was heading down to my parents house to pick up my daughter. I have S_pells from a broken wand. _By The Remus Lupins. It's a great wizard rock cd. So I messaged Alex and he said I could use his song in this ficlet. That's the great thing about wizard rock. It's a community. Too bad I can't sing or I'd have a band. That's why I'm sticking to writing and baking. Lol. Thanks for reading this

Erik


End file.
